


Morning Confession

by lillindine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Non-Canon Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillindine/pseuds/lillindine
Summary: The Inquisitor, who has harbored feelings for Cole since meeting him, opted to turn Cole human and fears she may have done it for selfish reasons that he doesn't reciprocate. Just a short, fluffy AU one-shot.
Relationships: Cole & Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 5





	Morning Confession

When she awoke her bedroom windows were a muted grey; it wasn't yet dawn. She had been waking earlier and earlier with each passing day, the sensation in her arm a constant reminder to the rest of her body that something wasn't quite right.   
  
One glance to her bedside table sent a sharp pain throughout her body that was much more unbearable than the pain in her arm. There was no delicate cup. No warm tea that smelled of honey and jasmine. No gathering of wildflowers hooked through the cup's handle. It had been a week since the last time she had seen it, and every day that she woke without it there, she played the same words over in her head.   
  
_"You're being selfish! Do you really think that making him more human will give you what you want? He doesn't understand! He isn't meant to! You are damning him for your own selfish, **human** desires! If you actually cared for him at all, you'd do the right thing. You'd let him be what he is supposed to be!"_   
  
Maybe Solas had been right. She had tried to convince herself that she was doing what was best for Cole. Varric had agreed with her, in fact, he had encouraged it. Even now, Varric still assured her she had done the right thing. "The boy" was now what he had been trying to be.   
  
She had not seen him since the decision had been made. She knew Varric was often with him now, trying to aid him where he could. She had opted to busy herself with the war table─so many people needed so many things from her.   
  
Her.   
  
Barely twenty and the world rested on her shoulders. All because of the damn mark. The mark that was killing her.   
  
She felt so much regret for so many different things, the pain swelling into her chest until it spilled out through her eyes. She felt the wetness of tears on her cheeks and took a sobbing breath in an attempt to steady herself.   
  
As she raised a hand to her face to swipe at the tear, she stopped. Her gaze fell on the doorway. The open doorway. Where he stood… a cup in hand. How long had he been there?   
  
  
The young man fidgeted when he realized she saw him and had to remind himself of what Varric had told him. Straightening, he took cautious, soundless steps into the room. He had been practicing how to move without making any noise, his body much louder than it had once been.   
  
Soon he was beside her bed, looking down at her as she furiously brushed at damp cheeks, trying to hide her tears from him. She had even offered him a weak smile, but it had only made more tears dance in her blue eyes.   
  
He placed the cup down on her bedside table and slowly seated himself on the edge of the bed, its frame creaking under the added weight.   
  
"I didn't know if you would still want it… now that you can see me bring it." He spoke in a whisper that still sounded otherworldly.   
  
She laughed, though it sounded sad, and once again smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Of course I still want it. Especially since I can see you bring it."   
  
He nodded, the brim of his hat effectively hiding his face. "Then I will."   
  
  
She shifted on the bed, tucking her legs against her so that she could sit up and look at him properly. As properly as his hat would allow, that was. "I'm glad you came." She whispered, her voice uneven from the tears.   
  
Cole said nothing, and only his fingers moved, strumming against the fabric of his britches where his hands rested on his thighs.   
  
"I cannot hear them anymore. I have to guess what I should do. I can't… I don't…" He lifted his head to look over at her, heavily lidded eyes barely visible beneath the sweep of pale blond hair. "What if I get it wrong?"   
  
"Then you get it wrong." She replied, surprising him with her answer.   
  
The small blonde reached her hand out and touched his, her fingers curling against his palm. "It's part of being human."   
  
Once again Cole said nothing, nor did he move. She could barely even hear him breathing. If it weren't for the warmth of his hand, he might not have been there at all. But then slowly he curled his fingers around hers and nodded.   
  
"Do you regret it?" She choked on the words, but it was something she had to ask.   
  
He was silent once more, then after a moment that made her heart beat heavily in her chest, he spoke. "I don't know."   
  
It was her turn to merely nod, loose blonde curls falling against still damp cheeks. "I suppose it will take time to know either way."   
  
"Varric says I should do what I want to do." Cole told her, though his gaze was downcast once more, his hat hiding his expression as it often did, which drove her mad. "But how do I do what I want to do? And how do I even know if what I want is the right thing to want? I can't hear them to know. I could get it wrong." There was a tremble of fear in his otherwise gentle voice.   
  
"Cole…" She shifted again, drawing closer to him so she could tilt her head and look beneath the brim of that infuriating hat.   
  
He looked at her, pale eyes always so filled with sadness. "I don't want to get it wrong."   
  
"What do you want?" Her heart did an unsteady beat as she asked, eyes still locked on his.   
  
He stared at her for what felt like a lifetime, lips parted as if he might actually say something, but no words ever came. Instead, he reached up and pulled his hat away from his head and down beside him on the bed. In the same motion his other hand released hers to take her by the curve of her neck.   
  
He leaned in and placed the lightest of kisses to her lips, giving her her answer.   
  
Her.   
  
He wanted her.


End file.
